NightFall part 2
by DrowPrincess
Summary: Princess Althaena finds out her lineage. can she deal with it? changed rating cause it isn't that bad but be warned violence Rated:T All refences to the Drow go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Part 2

Chapter 7

"Find the target! I want her here!" shouted a deep, male voice from the side. Little did he know he was being targeted himself. Up in the tree a form was sitting there trying not to laugh. She knew he could not see her and she wanted to keep it that way. At least until the other five elves had left his side.

She quietly leaped from branch to branch getting closer to the ground. The others had left, by the time she leapt to the ground right behind him. When he turned around his face looked so funny she couldn't help but laugh a little. He smiled as well right before grabbing at his sword and dagger and launching himself at…air. He looked around in confusion for a moment before he felt a sword tip at the back of his neck.

"Game over Telan." She said with amusement. "I win."

"Not this time Al."

"You sound sure of yourself. Too sure. Remember last time Telan"

"Yes, I remember, that's why there are six of my team pointing arrows at you right now" Telan said calm as can be.

Althaena backed off. Telan turned to face her and saw that she was still smiling, almost laughing at him. Her eyes, still twilight blue, held a happiness that sparkled like a star before dawn. She had grown tall and straight with long legs and arms. Her skin remained a honey golden brown, accented by her long, dark golden hair. Five years had transformed the ten year old child of the royal family into a beautiful and sensuous young woman.

"Why are you smiling like that? You've lost, or do you not remember the rules?" said Telan with confidence, thinking he had won the bout.

"Pray refresh my memory Telan." said Althaena still smiling. "My memory is not so sharp as yours, with my fifteen years of life behind me."

"The rules are as follow: the only way to win is if you defeat the opposing force in a siege or direct attack." said Telan happily. "Since you have done neither-"

"Ah, but you have forgotten the other. You must capture the other forces commander. Correct?" said Althaena with a smile.

"Correct."

"Then," Althaena said with an even bigger smile. "I win!"

Telan gaped at her in disbelief. She was clearly surrounded and out matched. If she so much as sneezed in his direction she would get six arrows in the heart. Althaena laughed at the look on his face. She quickly ran over to Telan and disarmed him with little resistance. He looked around in amazement as twenty-five elves walked out of the shadows, holding his disarmed soldiers as prisoners.

"Like I said Telan you are too sure of yourself." Althaena said with a laugh.

Telan laughed along with her after a moment. Althaena signaled their friends to start back to the school. Althaena stopped him from following after them, and winked at him. Telan smiled, but when he turned back and looked at her face the smile slipped off his face.

"Telan, will you help me? I…well I…um."

"You don't want me to tell your father, right?"

Althaena nodded with a frown. She shifted slightly from foot to foot, then took a deep breath.

"Please don't. My shoulder still hurts after the last time I won. I told him I was out scouting today, on the far forest. I told my friends to say that, yours?" she said with a pleading look at Telan.

"Of course. Everyone knew not to tell your father." Telan said as he put his hand on Althaena's shoulder. He could feel the wound through the fabric of her training uniform. He along with all of Rei'non, the school for training young warriors, believed that it was unfair for King Janxe to beat the young princess simply because she was better than most of the young men at the school.

Five years ago, Althaena had been enrolled in Rei'non, she was the first woman at the school in almost three centuries. She was immediately taught the basics of sword craft as it was what she had chosen to become. Althaena learned quickly and was the best in her class. But when it came time for her to move forward to second year, she was told she wasn't ready. Since then the only other schooling she received was in tracking and forestry. Althaena tried to talk to her father but since she had started at Rei'non he began to talk to her less, and punish her more.

"We're loyal to you. You know that, Althaena" he said with warmth.

"Right, well I can still whip your butt." She asked as she straightened up.

"Not as true as you say."

Althaena laughed at him, he was constantly saying that to her and he had yet to beat her at any contest. She stood up and stretched her arms to the sky. The uniform she wore was her informal one, it was one she had cut up so she was able to move and breath easily.

"Well I guess I should fix this." she said at length.

"Fix what?"

"I got caught up in the tree. My top ripped."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah I bet you do. Now scat while I fix it."

"Okay, I'll make sure no one comes to peek at you." said Telan, with a smirk.

"If I find you staring at me again I'll make sure you'll never be able see anything again." she said with a laugh.

'Without Telan I wouldn't have made it this far.' Althaena realized as she took her top off and started to mend it with thread from her pack. It was because of him that she had learned as much as she had. It was Telan who had insisted to the masters that she learn how to track and shadow so well that she was virtually invisible to anyone if she wanted to be. It was Telan who helped her escape the tower to see her grandmother. She just wished she could see him more often. As the princess she was closely watched, but sometimes she was able to give them the slip now and then.

"Are you done yet? You take forever to get dressed, Althaena." shouted Telan from farther ahead. "Come on, hurry up!"

Althaena smiled as she walked up to the nearest tree and whispered a question. The tree trunk opened and she settled down to wait. Althaena didn't have to wait long for her prey. Telan came in only a few minutes later looking for her. She could hear him swearing and cussing something awful. She almost laughed but held it in check so the surprise could be complete.

She whispered another question to the tree and she faded back out into the branches right above Telan's head. She watched him a few moments as he looked around, then she laughed loudly and jumped on top of him. They wrestled for a few moments, until Telan, older and larger, rolled Althaena under him and pinned her arms across her chest. He looked at her then smiled when she sent a mock glare up at him.

Althaena laughed then and made to get up, but he kept her pinned there on the ground. She looked at him with mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned forward to his face, so close that Telan could feel her breath on his mouth. So close he thought she was going to kiss him. Althaena turned her head at the last minute and mumbled something. Suddenly Telan was staring at the sky instead of Althaena. He picked himself up and looked around, he heard her running through the trees as though her life depended on it.

It probably did, he reminded himself, as he began to walk back to the school. All the elves knew that she was promised to Lord Baryon Del' Adigo. If she was anything but pure the day of her wedding, she most likely would be beaten to death by both her father and her husband. Telan shook his head, he hated that Althaena was pushed down so much. She had the most potential in spirit and in body. She could be so much more than what everyone was giving to her. And another part of him, though he would never admit it to anyone, wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Because he knew that it was only a matter of time before she was pushed so far down that she was never able to get back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8

Althaena was standing in front of her father, hating him with her whole being. Somehow he had found out that she had gone out to play war games instead of scouting the forests.

"Yes, I went out to play games with Telan and a few others. Yes, I won. What are you going to do?" asked Althaena with contempt.

"Right now? Nothing, perhaps later you will receive punishment for speaking to me with that tone. Right now you will take this potion back with you and drink it every hour for the next eight hours. Then you will come back to me." said King Janxe said throwing a bottle at her. The bottle was shaped like a triangle with a silver cap on top. It was filled with a purple liquid that shimmered like a fly's wing. Althaena looked at it with a disgusted face. Since her hair had begun to darken, her father had tried everything to return it to silver. Potions, spells, different waters, he had even appealed to the gods! Althaena didn't like it, she was sick of being poked and prodded. Sick of swallowing horrid potions that made her sleepy or hyper, or turned her into strange things.

She threw the bottle back. "No, I won't drink it. I don't care if my hair is darkening. It doesn't matter if my hair is silver or black." said Althaena angrily.

King Janxe scowled at her and snapped his fingers. Althaena's body felt as though thousands and thousands of knives were stabbing into stayed standing until the barrage was over. He clapped his hands and the pain became more intense. It turned into a searing heat, she felt flames licking at her feet and legs. Althaena remained standing through it all.

King Janxe waved a hand and the pain stopped. Althaena glared at him with all the hatred she could, but no matter what face she put on he was still her father and he scared her more then anything in the world. She watched him get down from the throne, her heart shaking in fear. He walked up to her and smiled, then slapped her across the face. She remained standing straight although her head was turned to the side. As she turned to face him again he punched her in the side, then the stomach, and chest. Althaena rocked to her heels but managed to remain standing, all the while glaring at her father. The beating continued long after she was numb from the pain. She stayed standing through the entire ordeal, until he backed off to the throne. He leaned against it studying her with mild interest.

"You're nothing. You know that, don't you? There are two types of people in this world. Do you know what they are?" asked King Janxe.

"People, like me, who would rather die then hurt others. And people, like you, who only want to crush their hopes and dreams." answered Althaena, quietly, with her head bowed.

"There are people worth something, and worthless people. And I am afraid you are something that is worthless." said King Janxe, "You are a toy, a broken toy. You must accept this or one day you will die. One day someone who is not worthless will come and kill you.

"Like that boy, what was his name? Oh yes, Telan."

At the sound of Telan's name Althaena raised her head, eyes flashing. King Janxe merely laughed at her.

"Telan will come and kill you. He will kill you with a smile on his face." he said, with a grin.

Althaena took a step forward and fell to the floor on her knees. Her eyes filled with flames.

"He…will never…harm me…or…any other…living being." she gasped out, "He will…never…listen…to the voice…of some…one so…immersed…in darkness."

King Janxe's smile changed to a scowl. He would have to teach her a lesson again. She could not speak to him like that, he would not allow it.

"Of course, he will kill you." he said, as he reached behind his throne, "And he will do so with great pride. Knowing that the kingdom would be better off without you."

You mean _you_…would be…better off…without me." said Althaena, trying and failing to rise from her knees. King Janxe walked toward her slowly, with a smile on his face. Althaena's eyes flicked to the hand behind his back then to his face, fear evident in her eyes.

"As far as he would know. They would be one and the same." He said as he pushed her to the ground, ripping off her shirt. He smiled all the wider when he produced a whip and raised it above his head. He brought it down on his daughter's back slowly at first, then with more enthusiasm. But no matter how hard he hit her she didn't scream, didn't even begin to cry. He stopped hitting and backed off of her. He hung up the whip on the peg behind his throne. King Janxe looked at his eldest daughter, her blood ran down her back, pooling around her torso. He laughed as he walked to her, and bent to grab her arm. He hauled her up to his hight, and was amazed that she looked at him. King Janxe brought her ear close to his lips.

"You will drink that potion. You will never speak to me in that fashion again. Do you understand?" Althaena blinked at him and bearly nodded her head.

"Good, now repeat after me. You are worthless."

"You are worth-" King Janxe slaped her.

"Say it like you know how to say it!"

"But-"

"Say it!"

"I am worthless."

"You are worthless. You have no right to anything."

"I am worthless. I have no right to anything."

"You also have no feelings inside of you. None at all."

"I have no feelings at all."

King Janxe smiled, he let her fall to the floor then, and walked out the door. He stopped the servent that rushed by him.

"Let her lay there. Do not help her, the one who does will be killed."

"Yes, Your Highness."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

When Althaena was finally able to pick herself up, it was already night time. She staggered to her room, and fell on the bed. She stared at the bedding for a long while. Then she turned to her bedside table, on it was the potion and a glass. Althaena sighed and reached for the bottle, poured the potion, and gluped it down. She immediately wished she hadn't, it tasted like squid, and burned its way down her throat. Althaena gasped and swallowed again and again, trying to get it down faster.

When the burning stopped she got up and looked at her bed. She was slightly surprised when she saw blood on the sheets. But only slightly. Althaena couldn't see very well and she stumbled around a bit before she made it to the other end of the room. She went over to the cabinet, grabbed a few bandages and some healing salve, then went back to her bed. After the last time he had punished her, she began to keep medicinal things in her room.

As she put the bandages and salve the room began to reel around her and she realized that she wasn't going to be able to do much.

"Why does he do this to me? Does he hate me? I haven't done anything to him!" Althaena said with venom to the empty room. She sighed heavily, Althaena really didn't like bothering her grandmother so late.

But she was already moving to the secret door in her wall. She tapped three times, and it slid open to reveal stairs that descended spiraling down into gloom. The way was lit with torches, and the stones were glowing for better sight. she went down, descending farther and farther.

Althaena approached another door and knocked three times. She waited a moment then knocked four, then once. The door opened inward and she walked into Roslin's study.

"Althaena what happened? Why are you here?" asked Roslin as she walked around her desk. She stopped short when she saw that Althaena was holding a few bandages, and having trouble standing.

"Come sit down, Althaena. I'll help you with the bandages." said Roslin hurrying to her granddaughter, as she waved her hand and some warm water and a round, purple box appeared on her desk.

"Do you have a glass I could borrow, Grandmother?" asked Althaena.

"A glass? Why?"

"Father want's me to drink this potion. It's supposed to turn my hair back to silver."

Mai returned with the water and box. She gave them to Roslin and produced the potion bottle. Roslin looked a little alarmed, when she grabbed it and began whispering words to check it.

"Do not drink this." She said when she came back from her magic. "What ever you do, do not drink this. Understand?"

"But my father will get angrier at me if I don't"

"No, he won't. You are going to tell him you drank it but that it didn't work. Alright?" Roslin said as she began to apply the ointment and bandages to Althaena's back.

"Alright, Grandmother. But why?" Asked Althaena with a curious expression.

"It is dangerous for you. You didn't drink any of it yet, did you?"

"Well, yes I did. Before I came here."

Roslin stopped what she was doing and turned Althaena around to face her.

"You drank some of the potion? How much?"

"Just one glass. Made me a bit light-headed, but that is all." answered Althaena. Roslin turned Althaena and began to apply the bandages again.

When Roslin was finished she sent a message to her father that Althaena was to stay the night. She then let Althaena sleep in her bed for the night. When Roslin was sure that she was deep in her slumber, she went into the room. Roslin sat in a chair and waited. Soon Althaena began to glow softly with the blue of the enchantment. The glow subsided and she saw her grandaughter as she was meant to be. Althaena's hair had returned to a stark white, similar to what her father wanted, but her skin had changed to the darkness of night. Her form altered very little, she became thinner if anything. She remained innocently beautiful, her face smooth of worry and anger. Roslin spent many minutes watching, and studying her.

'We shouldn't have to hide her like this. She should be free to walk in the open, without fearing her father or others.' Thought Roslin as she whispered the words to an enchantment that would defeat the potions power. When she was finished Althaena looked as she did before, with one difference. No matter what Roslin tried she couldn't make Althaena's hair go back to the golden color. But it wasn't white either, it was brown.

Roslin shook her head in resignation, she wasn't going to force the issue. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She thought about trying to get some sleep. Then decided to try to find out why Althaena looked so much like a drow.

Althaena opened her eyes after her grandmother left. She had known that she was there the entire time. Althaena raised her hands to her eyes to stare at them for a long minute.

"What am I?" She whispered to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

Shortly after dawn, Althaena walked out of the portal, which her grandmother had helped her construct, into her room in Rei'non. She turned to say good-bye, and found herself looking at the wall.

"Well, good-bye!" She huffed at it. Althaena stretched out her arms, her wounds had not been as bad as she had first thought. She thought back to last night, and raised her hands to her eyes.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Althaena asked herself. "Did she think that I couldn't accept it?"

Althaena walked to her mirror and looked at herself. She noticed her hair had gotten darker again. She couldn't be sure why it was her hair, but she knew that her hair had begun to darken shortly after she had felt her sister's death.

Her door creaked slightly and before it got open, there were three daggers sticking out of it. Telan stuck his head around the crack in the door and looked in.

"And that is why I'm over here." He said with a bit of a laugh. "What happened Al? Why were you gone? Your father was furious that you disappeared-" Telan broke off when he saw her face.

"Al, are you ok?"

"Why are you here Telan?" Althaena asked.

"What kind of a question is that? I'm your friend, why shouldn't I be here?" Telan said with a little confusion. "Al, your father is looking everywhere for you. He's furious at you and your grandmother. You need to get out of here."

"No, Telan. What about my mother? I can't just leave her." She said. Telan went pale when she mentioned her mother.

"Telan, what's wrong?" asked Althaena. When Telan looked at his feet and didn't say anything, Althaena sighed.

"Telan, what happened to my mother?"

"I'm sorry Althaena. I tried, but I wasn't able to get there in time."

Althaena's face went pale.

"What happened to my mother?" She asked again. Telan walked over, took her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Althaena, she's dead. She was weak from giving birth-" Althaena cut him off.

"Wait, giving birth? I don't recall her being pregnant." she said with a note of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, she was pregnant, she had a baby girl I believe." He said with surprise. "You didn't know?"

"I haven't been allowed to see my mother since I began instruction at Rei'non. My father thought I would teach her how to fight against him, or something." Althaena said. "She wouldn't have learned even if I had been there to teach her. She was a gentle soul, did you know it was because of her that I was able to come here in the first place?"

"Really? I thought your father was the one who made the arrangements." Telan said with surprise.

"Yes, he made the arrangements but my mother convinced him to send me. Now she's gone, and she's never going to come back." She said as her eyes flashed with anger. "He did it, didn't he? He killed my mother?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Althaena. But we have to leave, your father is practically tearing the place apart looking for you!" he said

"Then we will give him what he seeks." She said in a deadly whisper.

Telan put his hands on her shoulders, and shook his head.

"No, we can't risk you being killed. You need to get to your grandmother. Then we can do something."

"My grandmother? No, I won't go to her." Althaena said vehemently.

Telan looked at her with surprise, and asked, "Why not?"

"She lied to me."

"About what? It can't be that bad."

Althaena pulled away from Telan and began pacing the room.

"She lied to me about who, and what I am."

"Last time I checked you were Althaena Maj'antha. Part of the royal family of the Dawn Elves." Said Telan with his eyebrows raised. "Unless you're not her, in which case you are an imposter and I'm afraid that you won't be able to leave this room alive."

Althaena, instead of laughing, turned slowly and stared at him as if he had stabbed her in the back.

"I…Al…You know I was joking right?" He stammered. Telan stood up and walked over to her.

"I would never hurt you." he said as he hugged her. "I love you to much."

Althaena just stood there, not hugging him back, but not pushing him away. She slowly brought her arms up and returned the hug.

"I'm not who you think I am." She whispered.

"You're Althaena and I would do anything to protect you. Don't you remember?" Telan said with a smile. He broke the hug and looked at her. For a second she looked scared, and helpless. Then the fear fled and the anger returned threefold. Telan wanted more then anything to push the flames from her eyes, and make her smile again. Make her laugh again.

Telan leaned in and kissed her. Softly at first, then more and more urgently. Althaena pressed against him, as he plunged his hands in her hair.

Suddenly, the door banged open and in walked Baryon Del'Adigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 11

Rosiln looked at the many books she had and nearly screamed with frustration. Nothing, absolutely nothing was here to explain why Althaena looked like the drow. She had been looking for hours and hours. Her eyes were sore from reading so many books. Rosiln sat back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. She was almost asleep when a thought came to her, what if it wasn't an unnatural phenomenon? What if somewhere, in the long line of royals, there was a direct link to the drow?

Rosiln's eyes sprang open and tried to remember where she had put the book that had the family line in it. When she found it, Rosiln set it on her desk and began to read. What she found was astounding; she then grabbed the oldest book of legends she could find and read the oldest legend about the royals she could find.

When she was finished, she walked over to the window and whispered a name to the wind. A few minutes later someone knocked at her door. Rosiln opened the door and Serem walked in.

"Well, what is it? It must be important for you to call me so loudly." He said as he removed his cloak. Rosiln just pointed to a chair in front of her desk. Serum sat down, while Rosiln sat on the desk.

She stared at him a bit then said, "What if I told you that Althaena's appearance is not a mistake, or a façade. That it is a natural thing?"

"What do you mean?" Serem asked.

"Do you recall the legends of Corellon Lorethian? They say that he went to war with the goddess Lolth, and won. He then banished her, and those who followed her to the depths of the Underdark. Right?"

"Correct. But how does this relate to Althaena?" asked Serem.

"The legend then goes on to say that he rewarded the elves, who fought beside him, with long life and eternal youth."

"Yes, and then your family was blessed by Corellon and were named the rulers of the elves. That is all known history, Rosiln."

"What happened after that?" asked Rosiln.

"We entered a period of peace, until the King and Queen died. Then the dawn, gold, and moon elves split. The gold elves building great cities in the east. The moon elves taking to the forests in the north. And-"

"And us flying to the skies to watch over our brethren. Yes, but why did the elves split in the first place? There must be a reason. And unlike what my son says, the true ruler of the elves was a woman named Althaena Quel'thante." she said with a frown.

"I don't know." Serem said with surprise. Rosiln sighed, walked around her desk, and sat down.

"I do. The elves split because the queen, Althaena Quel'thante, and her king, Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, were drow elves."

"What?" he said with disbelief. "That's impossible! The records-"

"The records were falsified, so that they could escape without being killed by their people."

"Why would they try to kill them?"

"Because even though they were the ones who saved their people, they also grieved for their drow cousins. At the end of the war they asked for Corellon to curse them as he had done the drow."

When Serems eyes went wide, Rosiln smiled.

"Yes, they took on the appearance of the drow, as well as their children. They then ruled for a few years in peace and prosperity. Then the elves began to forget the reason why she and her family became cursed. They forgot that Queen Althaena was a kind and just ruler. They instead began to plot ways to get rid of her and her followers. Soon after she realized that she could not reside in this land anymore, Althaena prayed to Corellon to take back the curse on her first born son and daughter. She left them to be the rulers for the centuries ahead. Then she, her mate, and her children left the land of sunlight forever."

"You can't mean that they went into the Underdark?" Asked Serem with surprise in his voice.

"And started another family, where they were accepted. They adopted the practices of the drow, created their own house, which Althaena named after her husband, and worshiped the Spider Queen. They lived and died in the darkness."

"But the drow are a society based on the supremacy of females. Why would she name her house after her husband?"

"I'm not sure. He was notorious in the City of Spiders to be an exceptional fighter and to have no heart for mercy. Perhaps he was more than he appeared."

"Perhaps. But then, how could our Althaena look like a drow? You said that Corellon lifted the curse."

"On her firstborns, not her other children. They had left behind mates, and the children that did not look like drow. Those children after a thousand years, married back into the direct bloodline. The first sign that the old blood is getting stronger is now evident. Althaena is a dawn elf by blood, and a drow elf by birth."

Serum sat in silence for a few moments, trying to absorb it all. He finally stood up and walked to the cabinet and got a drink. He downed one before going over to Rosiln with the glass.

"Well, are we going to tell her?" He asked as he handed it to her.

"We have to, she needs to know the truth before the enchantment I put on her wears off." said Rosiln as she sipped the drink.

"Your enchantment? I believe that it's my enchantment, Rosiln."

"No, Janxe made her drink a potion that broke your spell. I fixed it but was unable to make it last."

"Yes, we better tell her before she changes, everyone will probably try to kill her when she does." said Serum with a sigh, as he got his cloak ready to leave.

"Serum?"

"Yes, Rosiln?"

"Goodbye."

Serem turned to study Rosiln. Her face was lined with worry, and her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Ros, you'll be fine. So won't Althaena. Don't worry so." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. He then walked out the door and left Rosiln alone.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried for you, my love." She whispered to his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 12

Telan and Althaena jumped apart at the noise. They stared at the intruder with wide eyes. Baryon was dressed in in a horrible red shirt, with frills down the front, and puffy sleeves, with pink stripes. His pantaloons were orange, with pink tights, and red shoes with a puff ball at the tips. It would have been hilarious if it weren't for the fact that he looked as though he was going to kill someone.

"Who are you?" Demanded Althaena, after she got over the shock of his attire.

"I am Baryon Del'Adigo, Crown Prince of the Dawn Elves." He said haughtily.

"You seem to be unaware of my title, as well as yours. You are no prince, Bariyon. For I am Althaena, Princess of the Dawn Elves, only heir to the throne of Almwood." Althaena said with anger edging her voice.

"Al-" Was all Telan got out before Bariyon began yelling.

"I come in here and find the woman I am to marry kissing my personal guard! Your father promised me a pure virgin bride. He will not be proud of his daughter any longer after he hears of this." Yelled Bariyon in a high-pitched nasally voice.

"Oh wait. He isn't proud of you, is he? In fact he may even be calling for your head right now. Pity, you are quite beautiful." Bariyon had grown up with females being subservient. He had never met a female who had not immediately rushed to try to please him. So, he was completely caught off guard when Althaena slapped him, hard, across the face.

"I will not be disrespected by an ignorant fop, who entertans notions of grandeur. You are not my husband, betrothed, or anything. If you think that that I would bind my soul to a thing like you. You are not even beginning to be wrong." She said with a coldness that almost froze the room. "My name, for you seemed to miss it when I told you, is Althaena. A fact you will never forget."

Bariyon looked at her with wide eyes. He had never been struck before by anyone, much less a female.

"Telan, I comand you to put this…this…thing in its place." He said impiously.

Telan looked at Althaena, then at Baryon. He drew his dagger and threw it at Bariyon, catching his sleeve and pinning him to the wall.

"Run, Al. Run like the wind"

She was gone before he had said the words, running as fast as she could to the village and beyond.

Her breath came in gasps when Althaena finally slowed to a stop. She had never run so fast in her life, it felt as though she had flown through the air to get away from them. After she regained her breath she took a few steps before she realized that she had left the village, and the forest that bordered it, far behind.

Althaena was in a meadow, covered with tall grass and flowers. It was just barely twilight. The sky bright blue with just hints at pink and purple. The sky extended out in all directions, forming a kind of globe around her.

Suddenly she flung her arms out, and spun in a circle. Her head whirled with happiness. She looked up at the sky and for the first time in years, felt like she had to sing. Not for herself or anyone, but just for the sake of hearing.

Althaena stood with her feet shoulder width apart, her shoulders back and her chest high. She started out with a slow sound, soft and pure. She warmed her voice up slowly. Feeling the sound moving from her throat to her head, then coming out of her mouth. She listened for the sounds of her surroundings, the chirp of a cricket, the sigh from the wind. Althaena closed her eyes and listened closer. She heard a faint melody dancing its way to her.

It sounded so familiar to her, she began humming the notes. It leaped and bounded its way to her, never stopping to consider sadness or anger. It was a completely happy sound. Althaena's eyes snapped open as she recognized the tune. It was her song, the one that sang inside her mind, and soul. She knew the words and began to sing softly to the sound.

"_A little sound beckoning upon the hill _

_Stretching farther and farther the darkness fails _

_To her gentleness the land hurries _

_To her hope the seas open_

_The life of love appears over the hill _

_The sky colors, the darkness ascends_

_Night is no more"_

What had started as a soft sound gradually grew to a fast paced rolling song. Althaena moved with the music, dancing fast and free. She didn't notice that rays of the sun were bending toward her They circled down matching her step by step, and turned into elves, glowing with an inner light. Althaena accepted their appearance and saluted them at a slow moment in the song.

Then they danced, and sang with her one at a time. They then moved into a circle around her with her dancing in the middle alone. They raised their arms and aimed a beam above Althaena's head. They took her song and their power to create something for her as thanks. As she ended the song, they stopped singing and the object floated down to her slowly. It was a sword slender, perfectly balanced, weighted, and beautiful.

Althaena took up the sword, the blade was thin and long with a curve at the end. It glistened with stardust, sunlight, and fairly tingled with power. She marveled at it then turned to the ones who gave her this great gift. She was surprised to see only one there, and he looked so much like someone she knew, but she just couldn't remember his name.

"Hello, Princess Althaena. Accept this sword as thanks for the song you gave to us. We will never forget it." Said the glowing form.

"I need no gift from you. Your enjoyment is all that I wish." Said Althaena, blushing.

"Nevertheless you will use this gift. In the coming years you will use this sword more than once."

"For good or evil?"

"Ah, you know yet you do not know. It will be made clear in time."

"Know what?"

"Good-bye young one, I hope we meet again."

"Wait! What do you-" Althaena said as he turned to the stars again.

"Well that was helpful." She grumbled, watching him leave.

The elf had already faded from sight when Althaena remembered were she had seen him before. He was sometimes in the books that her grandmother gave her to look at. He was Corellon Lorethian, head of the elven gods.

"Telan, what have you done? I thought I could trust you to do the right thing! But obviously you can't." King Janxe said with a smile as he paced the floor in front of Telan.

They were in the dungeons of the palace. Telan was in the middle of the room, in chains suspended from the ceiling. He had been hanging there for the past hour. His shoulders ached and felt as though a small movement would pop them out of place.

"What to do. What to do." wondered Janxe

"We could kill him." Said Baryon with enthusiasm.

"No, no. Althaena is too attached to him. I do know something we can do."

"Torture?" he asked hopefully.

"Of a kind." Janxe said with a smile. "Get a wizard."

Roslin was sitting on the floor meditating, when there was a loud knock on her door. A male voice called out

"Roslin Dem'arthe you are charged with the murder of the wizard Serum, and of Queen Tara. You are also charged with leading Princess Althaena astray with your evil magic. Come out of your tower or we will be forced to come and get you."

Roslin heard the words, and cursed the man she called son. She knew that it was going to come to this. She knew that a trial by her son would result in her death. Roslin walked to her window and looked out.

Below her were a hundred soldiers, and at their head was Janxe. Roslin shook her head and smiled. If they thought they could get her to come- wait, who was that? She squinted at the figure.

"Nine hells." Roslin breathed. It was Telan, the boy that Althaena had befriended. How had that happened? The boy was supposed to be in Rei'non.

"If you come out now the boys' life will be spared." Shouted Janxe. "Last time you got away from me by sealing yourself in that tower of yours. Well now there is no where to hide, mother. Come out and his life is spared."

He was right, Roslin sucked in a breath, if she left the tower she would be completely vulnerable to any attack. But if she didn't that boy would die. She made her choice and she prayed that she wouldn't regret the ground Janxe frowned, it was taking too long for her to get out. He looked down at Telan, who was barely conscious, and snorted. He had been a fool to think Roslin would come out for this pathetic thing. Janxe took his dagger and lifted Telan up, putting the knife to his throat.

"I will still kill her, Telan. We both know that." He said, as he tensed his muscles.

"Janxe! Enough of this! Your quarrel is with me, not the boy!" Shouted a female voice.

Janxe smiled broadly, "Mother, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Let him go free, and I will come quietly." She said coldly.

"Really now, you're not in a position to negotiate." Janxe said as Telan slid to the ground.

"I believe it is you who is not in a good position, are you my son?" Roslin said, "You remember our last fight, do you not?"

Janxe scowled, of course he remembered. The scars on his face had never faded. A painfully remembered lesson from a past he could not ignore. This woman had always been a reminder to him of his failure to completely crush the spirit of the women in his kingdom. But that was about to be changed.

"You're right Mother. I will do as you request, it benefits me more in the long run." He snapped his fingers and Telan was unbound.

"His weapons?"

"Of course."

As Telan was given his weapons Janxe watched Roslin carefully. She matched his gaze perfectly, just like Althaena did whenever he accused her of something. He smiled when he realized that after today he would never have to see that look ever again.

"We gave you what you wanted. You will do as I ask?" He said happily.

"As you demand? I have no choice, do I?" Roslin said scornfully.

"Seize her!" Janxe shouted to his soldiers.

Roslin offered no resistance as they took her arms and bound them behind her. Janxe stood before her, and slapped her to the ground. He smiled and picked her head up and pointed it at Telan.

"Use your eyes, mother. He is enchanted to follow my will. Once Althaena shows up, he will end your life. Then Baryon will kill him and Althaena will be bound to Baryon. He will be king, mother, and there is nothing you're able to do. Nothing at all." he whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13

Althaena was running as fast as possible back to the castle, she felt as if she had forgotten something. But she just couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone darting between the trees running almost as silently as she was. Althaena immediately ran faster, but he stayed on her tail catching up with her in just a few strides.

"Slow down, Ally! I can't keep this pace forever." The person panted in a low voice. Althaena stopped to a stand still when she realized it was Serum's voice. He ran a bit ahead of her before he could stop. When he did he looked back at her and smiled.

"Ally it's so good to see you again. Do you remember the last time we met?" He asked with warmth.

"Yes." Althaena said with less warmth.

"I have something I need to tell you. Something you have to know."

"Well?"

Althaena felt a deep sense of dread curling in her stomach. When Serum didn't answer her immediately it flowed upward to her chest and stayed there like dead weight.

"Serum what do you have to tell me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Ally, do you remember the day you were born?"

"No, how could I remember that?"

Althaena stopped, then took a closer look at the man in front of her. Yes, there it was, that recognition again. Somewhere in her past, she could see his face. His eyes concentrating, his lips moving in a spell.

Althaena could hear now that he was whispering, a spell of transformation and concealment. A spell to make her look like everyone else. A spell to hide the truth from her.

"You did this to me. You put the enchantment on me, so that I couldn't look like _them_." She whispered.

"Yes, Ally. So that you wouldn't be killed when you were just an infant. Do you understand that? I never wanted anyone to hurt you, Ally."

"You told me it would last as long as my life. Did you think no one would accept me?"

"Your father would have killed you had you looked like a drow when he got into the room."

"So I am a drow." Althaena said. She stood for a moment looking at Serum.

"In looks only." He said hurriedly.

Althaena stared at him a few more minutes. Then she started to laugh, low at first then more and more hysterically. She laughed until she couldn't breath anymore, then she stopped as quickly as she had started. Althaena now had a light in her eyes that warned Serum that she was more dangerous now than a moment ago.

"Well I guess then I should go down into the Underdark and worship Lloth, the Spider Queen."

Serum paled at her words, and watched her carefully. She was still standing easily, but that could mean anything.

"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me now, or after you've broken the enchantment my grandmother put on me?" She smiled at his shocked face. "Yes I know about that. I also know that she lied to me. She always told me that I wasn't a monster, well I guess I can test that theory now, right?"

Serum was tense, ready to throw what ever he could at her, when she looked sharply at him.

"No time like the present." She whispered, her voice carrying to him.

Then she was gone, Serum looked wildly around for her, before jumping to the right. Right where he had been there was a scorch mark. Serum looked around before realizing that he couldn't see anything at all. The darkness was so absolute he couldn't even see his hands. He stopped and listened to his surroundings. He heard a slight disturbance to his left and he ducked right, straight into Althaena's embrace.

"I thought you would be more of a fight." She whispered in his ear.

"I am." He growled.

Serum unleashed a lightning bolt right into her face, only to have it pass right through her.

"Over here, master." She said her laughter tinkling all around him.

He moved wicked fast to the source of the laughter. But that was a dead end as well. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything except Althaena's laughter. Serum was suddenly more afraid than he had ever been in his 750 years of life.

'How, how can she do this?' He thought numbly.

He felt a sword at his back, running through him until the point came out through his chest.

"Because I can, Master Serum. Because I can." Althaena whispered in his ear softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 14

"NO!" Screamed Roslin. She had felt Serum's death and knew who had killed him. Tears poured down her face as she saw Althaena yank her blade out of his back and wipe the blood on his cloak. She knew then that she was going to die. In a moment of panic, Roslin felt her magic welling up inside of her mind. She strained against it, but it was no use. She focused her power, instead, against Janxe's mind. But when the panic left her, he was still standing. Janxe looked down at Roslin.

"Were you trying to get through this?" He said pointing at the five dead wizards behind him.

"I had them shielding my mind from you. I had forgotten how powerful you are when you're cornered. No matter, no matter. My lovely daughter is coming and we have a surprise for her. Don't we Telan?" Janxe said as he smiled.

Telan stood still as a statue, he hadn't even moved to pick up the weapons at his feet. Roslin looked at him trying to see anything that might show that he was still himself. She found nothing, his eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking, towards the west.

They waited a few moments, then Roslin saw a shadow on the horizon. It was running quickly and expertly toward them. Roslin knew, without a doubt, that her granddaughter had finally come.

"Hello, Father, Grandmother, Telan." Althaena said calmly. The front of her dress was streaked with blood. Her eyes, instead of their usual blue, were tinted with red at the edges.

"Interesting to see you here. Almost as if you were waiting for me." she said with a smile.

"Of course we were waiting for you my daughter. Why else would we be here?" Janxe said warmly. This was unexpected; he had thought that she would wait for some signal from Roslin before coming. What he couldn't possibly know was that Althaena had begun to see in a new light.

"Well could you possibly be here to try to kill me?"

"Certainly not."

"Then why is my grandmother tied up on her knees?"

"Well-"

"And why are you going to use Telan to kill her?"

"I-"

"And why are you then going to force me to marry that leech Baryon?!" She shouted her eyes flaring redder.

"You will do as I say, bitch. There is no place left for you to run." Screamed Janxe in fury, not realizing he was leading himself closer to death.

"That is where you are wrong father! I do have somewhere to run!" Althaena said with deathly calm. At that moment the sun brightened in it's final attempt to battle the inevitable darkness. When they were able to look again they saw a terrifying sight.

A drow elf stood in the path of the sun. Her hair was whiter then white, her skin blacker then the new moon. The drow's eyes were closed as she lifted her face. The silence was as though the gods themselves were waiting with baited breath.

Then Althaena opened her eyes, they had turned a deep red color. She grinned wickedly and drew her sword. Janxe reacted immediately, drawing his sword and charging at her in one motion. When he reached her, Janxe swung at her neck and was amazed when his sword passed through her harmlessly.

Althaena laughed a tinkling laugh that seemed to come form every where at once. She deactivated her levitation spell and landed on her father with a thud. She stabbed at every part of him she could reach. Janxe's arms were pinned beneath him along with his sword. It didn't matter because in a few seconds Althaena slashed his back open and dug her sword deep into his spine.

"This is for all the times you crippled me, you bastard." She whispered. Janxe tried to yell out but he was dead before he took the breath. Althaena slashed at him some more until she was sure he was dead. She stood then and looked at her grandmother.

Roslin looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She had hoped this could be avoided, that she wouldn't have to pay such a high price. But in the end she saw no other way.

"Well Grandmother. Am I a monster now?" Althaena asked in a cold, cruel voice.

"No, Althaena. You may have killed your father and grandfather tonight, but you are not a monster. No matter how many times you try, you will never be a monster." Roslin said with the sorrow of one who had never forgiven herself.

"What do you mean grandfather?" Althaena asked.

Rosiln looked to Telan and sighed, then whispered the words that would mobilize him.

Telan moved with the quickness of a cat. He drew his sword and stabbed Roslin through the heart before Althaena could move. Althaena screamed in denial, and rushed to her grandmother's side. But as she stepped forward the ground underneath her crumbled and fell through taking her and Roslin with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue 

The sun was high in the sky as the men came to the pit in front of the cursed tower. The hole was pitch black as though no amount of sunlight would be able to penetrate its dark depths. It was a relatively shallow cavity, but the men were terrified to go down into it. Only the promise of excruciating pain from King Baryon forced them down to the blackness. 

They searched for hours, going over again and again, the passages that trailed off in different directions. They seached for so long their heads began to ach from using the dark vision they had been given by the wizards. Finally they decided to give up the search, the captain led his soldiers down into the tunnel one last time looking for signs of a body. 

"Hey! Over here, I found something!" Shouted a soldier. 

They dung for a few minutes then lifted the body; it was in the form of an old female. Her face was peaceful, but sad, as though the cares of the world had followed her to the afterlife. 

"Yes this is her. It has to be Roslin." the captain said. "Keep looking, we need to find Althaena's body."

"Sir?" asked as soldier in confusion.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's just…well the Princess couldn't have been killed in the fall. It was only a few feet." pointed out another soldier. 

"Well then where else could she have gone?" the captain asked frustration evident in his voice. The elf pointed farther down the tunnel, into the pitch blackness of the Underdark. 


End file.
